wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Usui Sadamitsu
Usui Sadamitsu (碓井貞光) or the Eight Headed Tailed Beast, commonly called the Eight Heads is one of the Tailed Beasts sealed deep within Paul Gekko and then Paul Gekko Junior. It is the Guardian of Izumogakure. It maintains its negative opinions about the world and the galaxy. Appearance The Appearance of the Tailed Beast resembles the Viper with massive size. It has eight dragon-based heads with it's long serpentine necks like tree trunks. It has a Gundanium Alloy Car-structure body with four wheels. It has red eyes and Eight of it's Tails were Bushier. It's Center Head has a Rinne Sharingan on its forehead. In the usage of the Human form, Sadamitsu possesses a form of a young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves. She sometimes wears a long dark coat in battle and eight dragon tails. In the usage of the Nine Tailed Fox, possesses a form of a kitsune with red-orange fur and red eyes, it possesses the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. Sadamistu dwarfs the Ten Tails and the rest of Konohatropolis. Personality Long years of receiving humanity's negative treatment from the Grand Civil War caused Sadamitsu to develop intense hostility and distrust against them, even going as far as proclaiming itself to be the living embodiment of hatred. The Sadamitsu plots to use the young shinobi's dependence on its power to gain control over him and break free from the seal and set lose of it's Jinchūriki. Abilities As a tailed beast, the Eight Heads is a solid concentration of chakra that brings about cataclysms. It was known to create a Tailed Beast Bomb. The ball is fired as a continuous beam which could overwhelm other nations. It's Center Head scorches mountains and plains shakes Dens, and returns all to nothingness. It showed to be able to emit chakra from its body to bring about negative status effects with its physical attacks, including poison. It can create destructive shockwaves, capable of dispersing a lot of massive armies at once. Even when limited through Paul Gekko's Version 1, 2, Divine, Treble and Perfect states, they were strong enough to destroy an entire bridge and repel Pain's Shinra Tensei and entirely absorb any attack of the Imperial Arm even through mege merging with Fortress Gundam's Biometal form. Paul and Sasamitsu are able to avenge Sheele's death by retrieving her lifeless body and killing Seryu and Koro. Usui Sadamitsu possess the ability to revive people from the grave not in their zombie forms. Usui Sadamitsu possess the ability of shape shifting. Usui uses the ability to take the form of the Nine Tailed Fox, Human, Rabbit and the Unicorn each night. Kurome describes Sadamitsu's Human form as "Akame". Trivia Anime *Usui's Negative feelings is similar to Kurama the Nine Tails. Origins *Usui Sadamitsu was named after a warrior of the mid-Heian period. One of The Four Guardian Kings under Raikō. *Usi Sadamitsu is the inspiration of the Yamata no Orochi and the Lernaean Hydra. Gallery Paul's Revenge.png Paul Gekko brutal Bite.png Paul Gekko vs. Koro.png Sadamitsu vs. Koro.png Koro's Death (Fanon).png Sadamitsu slays Koro.png Sadamitsu's revenge.png Seryu's Death (Fanon).png Paul's Ultimate Tailed Beast Mode vs. Shikoutazer.png Paul Gekko and Tatsumi meets the Emperor.png Sadamitsu vs. Susanoo.png Akame vs. Paul Gekko.png Paul Gekko vs. Akame vs. Esdeath.png Paul Gekko vs. Syura.png Paul Gekko Junior vs. Syura.png Akame and Kurome and Sadamitsu.png Usui Sadamitsu's Birth.png Sadamitsu's Birth and the Release of Kurama.png Eight Headed Tailed Beast (2016).png Category:Cultural Creatures Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters